


Apology

by krazikrys



Series: Frick & Frack [4]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazikrys/pseuds/krazikrys
Summary: Brian's pissed at how handsy Nick has gotten on stage and worried that they're going to be discovered. Nick finds a creative way to apologize.





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know them. Never met them. But damn this is fun!

His wife had finally fallen asleep. On this particular night in Detroit, she had somehow managed to have a minor case of insomnia. It wasn’t anywhere near as bad as Brian’s was. He was raging on the inside but somehow had to keep it in check until he could take care of it. Once he was sure she was really asleep, he slipped out of the hotel room and speed-walked down the hallway to Nick’s room. He really wanted to pound on the door, he was so angry, but he knew it wasn’t a good idea. Instead, he sent him a text message from outside his door.

Standing there fuming, he almost rushed Nick when he opened the door in front of him. Nick grinned widely, seeing his lover before him, but as Brian entered, his face fell, realizing the sour mood he was in. “What’s the matter, Baby?” Nick asked as he closed and locked the door.

Brian turned around and stared at the taller blonde. He took a breath to keep from screaming. “What’s the matter?” he sneered. “What’s the matter?” He took a breath. “What the hell, Nick!”

Feeling Brian’s rage, Nick held up his hands. “What?”

“What the fuck are you trying to do? Get us caught?”

Nick shook his head, not understanding Brian’s statement. “What do you mean?”

Brian stood there, shaking. It felt like his world was coming apart. “First, you kiss me in Sacramento. Then last night, you pinch my ass. What is up? Are you trying to get caught?”

Nick smiled. “No one is gonna put it together, Baby. They think we are just playing.”

Running a hand through his hair, Brian replied, “Maybe for you. Your family isn’t on tour with you right now.” He looked down at the floor in front of him. “Fuck, Nick. What is Leighanne gonna think?”

“Nothing,” Nick replied, shaking his head. "She's gonna think the same thing she always does if she sees us playing around like that. That we're just playing."

Brian stood there staring at his lover. “You’ve got to knock this shit off, Nick. Someone is going to put two and two together.”

Placing a hand on Brian’s face, Nick bent over and kissed him gently. “Trust me, Baby. No one is going to put it together.”

“You weren’t like this in Vegas.”

“Of course not,” Nick replied. “Lauren could show up at any show at any time. That’s why she let me go hang with you on our off days. And what little I did do during our Vegas runs, she called it my ‘concert high’.” Running his hands down Brian’s body, he stopped at the waistband of his pants. “Can I make it up to you?” he asked. Before Brian could answer his question, Nick began sliding his pants off. He purposefully grazed his hand over the semi-hardness of Brian’s cock through his boxer briefs. “I can tell you want me to,” he whispered, pressing his lips to Brian’s.

Brian tipped his head back and groaned, “Fuck, Nick.”

Nick smiled as he dropped to his knees in front of his lover. Sliding Brian’s boxer briefs off, he carefully took him in his hand and gently squeezed his length, feeling him harden beneath his touch. “Let me apologize,” he whispered, blowing every so slightly on Brian’s skin. Brian sucked in his breath and bit his lip as Nick licked him from base to tip.

As Nick slowly engulfed him with his mouth, Brian released the breath he had been holding. Nick held Brian in place with one hand while the other gently massaged him. “Oh, God, Nick,” Brian breathed, his hands falling into Nick’s short hair. His fingers tangled into Nick’s short locks as he sucked on him. One of Nick's hands gently cupped and squeezed Brian's balls, eliciting a throaty groan from the older man. He gently pulled on Nick’s hair as he continued to use his mouth and his hand on him. Brian was panting, his fingers clenched in Nick's hair when Nick almost pulled all the way off and traced his tongue over the head of Brian's erection. "Oh, fuck Nick," he groaned, "I'm gonna…" He couldn't finish his thought because Nick had slid his mouth back down on him.

Nick either didn't hear or didn't care. He slid his mouth around Brian and sucked harder. Brian tipped his head back, groaning, as his seed began to fill Nick's mouth. Nick swallowed and continued to suck as Brian moaned. Nick drained Brian and slowly slid backward off of him, taking his time to lick up every last drop of ejaculate as he did so.

Brian slowly let his hands drop to his sides and he opened his eyes to meet the pair of blue eyes on the floor before him. “Fuck, Nicky…” he whispered.

“So am I forgiven?” Nick asked, looking up at Brian. 

Nodding slowly, Brian reached down to pull up his pants. “Yeah, I guess,” he mumbled.

Nick stood up and helped Brian zip his jeans. “Good,” he said, kissing the older man. “Now go back to bed and I’ll see you in the morning.”

Brian nodded and drifted off down the hallway back to his hotel room.


End file.
